


When the Captain's away Ex-Hydra boyfriends will play

by Tomoka0013



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Rumlow Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoka0013/pseuds/Tomoka0013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a little late for the NSFW day of Rumlow Week, but better late than never! Just a little quicky about Post-CATWS Bucky and Brock getting it on while Steve's away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Captain's away Ex-Hydra boyfriends will play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 6 of Rumlow Week we've got going on over on tumblr, I'm a little late by my time zone, but it's only a little late! Tried to make it fun and short, and totally pwp. Also had no beta, so sorry for the mistakes! Hope you guys enjoy!

               James groaned loudly as Rumlow thrust in agonizingly slow, “Stop fucking around Brock, we don’t have all day.” He swatted at the older looking brunet on top of him.

               “Oh? What’s that? You want more then? Huh? Come on James, beg me for it. I got no problems explaining this to Rogers when he gets back.” The ex-S.H.I.E.L.D agent smirked toothily down at his fellow brunet, before crossing his arms over his chest and resting back on his heels.

               James bit his lip and swore under his breath in Russian, Rumlow might not care if Steve spent the rest of the night scolding them for fucking while he wasn’t there. It was one of two of their only rules, the first was no one was allowed to sleep with anyone outside of the three of them, and the second was they had to get permission from the absent party member before screwing around one on one.  Not that Steve was really going to get that upset about it, but he didn’t like disappointing the blond in the first place. He had woken up from a Winter Soldier episode, and Cap was off with the rest of the Avengers saving the world or whatever bullshit he tried to convince them was more important than being with his two boyfriends, and dammit James wanted an escape and Brock was right here and more than willing to be the good lover and help his boy through this. “Oh for fuck’s sake Rumlow! I’m not screwing around anymore, you spent 20 goddamn minutes with your fingers up my ass, if you’re not going to fuck me, I sure as hell am going to make you!” He snarled at his former handler.

               Rumlow’s jaw fell open and before he  even had time to react he heard the whirring of the soldier’s metal arm and found himself lying flat on his back with James sinking down onto his cock. “Ahh fuck! Warn me next time!” he hissed, he tried to anchor his hands on the soldier’s hips, but that idea was swiftly dismissed as the freezing metal bit into his wrists as both arms were pinned over his head.

               James’ blue eyes closed tightly as he rose up till all but the tip of Rumlow’s cock was sheathed in his ass and sank down quickly, enjoying the feel and the way it made the other man curse and rock his hips up into the motion. James murmured something in Russian while groaning as he began to fuck himself in earnest on Rumlow’s cock.

               “No fair. If you’re gonna talk, it’s gonna be in English, or at least loud enough for me to understand.” Rumlow growled out as he bucked his hips sharply against James’ prostate.

               The action caught the former solider off guard and he let out a startled whimper, “Uhn. Ah. Fine! Whatever you want Brock, just fuck me please. I need it. I…” he was cut off as words turned into helpless little pants.

               “If you want that kitten, you’re gonna have to let me have my arms back.” He crooned low, and gravelly, knowing what it would do to the former asset.

               Almost reluctantly James released Rumlow’s arms from his metallic vice grip, and flopped onto the bed next to him, legs spread wide open, his cock jutting up from his thighs, leaking pre-cum onto his taught stomach. “Please, sir? I’ll be good for you, I promise. Just please, fuck me?” he whined, arching up off the bed wiggling his ass enticingly at his ex-Hydra boyfriend.

               “Well, since you asked nicely.” Rumlow smirked victoriously as he pulled the soldier’s legs over his shoulders and plunged his cock back into the tight vice grip of the asset’s ass. He wasted no time in setting a fast pace, he growled possessively against James’ throat.

               “Fuck.  Ah! Brock! Right there!” James cried out as the head of Rumlow’s cock brushed against his prostate on his withdrawal. He clawed at the cropped hair at the base of Brock’s neck and arched up into his thrusts.

               Rumlow reached a spit slicked hand between the two of them as he continued to thrust deeply into the soldier’s body, James’ body clenched around him as he pulled slowly along the other brunet’s length.

               James’ cries had turned into broken moans and unfinished Russian by the time Brock was stroking him in time with his thrusts. He tugged a little frantically at Rumlow’s hair, “B-brock…”

               “Shush, it’s ok James, I got ya. Come for me kitten.” He crooned softly in the soldier’s ear before giving his cock a few more quick strokes.

               James practically sobbed as his release ripped through him; he had anchored his metal arm into the now ripped sheets as his flesh hand tensed firmly in Rumlow’s hair. He gasped as thick ropes of come splashed against his stomach and dripped down the other brunet’s fist. He pulled Brock closer against him and rocked up into his thrust, before kissing the other hungrily.

               Rumlow moaned hotly into the soldier’s mouth before pulling back slightly, “Shit. James. I’m close; you want me to pull out?”

               James shook his head from side to side, he whimpered, feeling each thrust against his prostate in his over sensitized state was straddling the line between pain and pleasure just right. “Nyet.” He murmured softly.  “Wanna feel you.”

               “Fuck.”  Rumlow gritted out as he tightened his grip on James’ hips and thrust harder into the soldier trembling body, it didn’t take long after James had given him permission to come inside of him, and before he could make too embarrassing of a noise, he bit into the juncture of James’ neck as his hips stilled. He shook violently and groaned against the soldier’s neck as his orgasm hit him, and he felt himself empty inside his soldier.

               “What in the star spangled fuck is going on?!” Steve exclaimed walking just in time to catch Brock nuzzling lovingly against James’ throat.

               “I just want you to know Cap, this isn’t personal.” Brock groggily retorted.

               “Dyrmo!” James swore loudly, but didn’t bother trying to push Brock off of him.

              


End file.
